Terima Kasih
by V. Vichi L
Summary: Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang mempedulikanku? Jawabannya, mungkin ada. Apa kau ingat kejadian sebelum kau melaksanakan tugasmu? Tidak. Mari, kubantu untuk mengingatnya. Oneshot. T, for safe. R&R!


_First_, saya mau bilang makasi banyak buat yang udah review FF _Blood_ saya dari chap 1 sampe 3. Makasi buat **Zen Xiao-Fang**, **Mrs. Tasya Jonas_, _Diamond-Crest**, **Ellesmere**, **cHeCoLaZzo**, **Riu Ochieo**, dan **Stevanie Jefferson**_. _Maaf ya kalo _Blood_-nya kelamaan. Oh ya, sekalian bilang. Kalau yang punya saran tentang kelanjutan _Blood_ jangan sungkan buat PM saya ya! Ditunggu banget lho, soalnya lagi masa-masa kritis banget nih. Gak ada inspirasi.

Oke, here we go. Enjoy dan R&R ya!

Dislaimer: JKR, not mine.

* * *

**Terima Kasih**

**By VioLet Vichi Latte**

**

* * *

  
**

Suara gemericik air mengiringi langkahmu. Air mata menetes perlahan dari mata dinginmu. Kedua tanganmu gemetar, matamu memerah, dan hatimu enggan untuk bertahan. Kau membasuh wajahmu—entah yang keberapa kalinya. Berharap tak ada seorangpun yang menemukanmu dalam kondisi memalukan seperti dirimu yang sekarang ini.

Kemudian, kau berbalik; mendapati seorang Harry Potter Yang Mulia berdiri bagai orang tak punya otak. Kau melancarkan sebuah mantra, dan kau langsung berlari, bersembunyi. Potter membalas mantramu, namun gagal. Dirimu mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa Potter datang di saat seperti ini? Di saat kau sedang rapuh dan lemah? Akan disimpan dimana harga dirimu? Enyahlah si Potter itu. Kepala Pitak yang selalu ingin jadi pahlawan. Yang selalu ingin mengalihkan perhatian semua orang padanya. Tukang pamer! Yang terkenal, mencoba menyaingi popularitasmu sebagai pemuda bangsawan yang berjaya. Yang menentang Pangeran Kegelapan. Yang memuakkan! _Aku membencimu lebih dari apapun di muka bumi ini_, kau membatin geram. _Semua kesalahanmu telah membuat Ayahku kehilangan kehormatannya di mata Sang Pangeran!_ Lalu otakmu menggerakan seluruh tubuhmu. Amarah menguasaimu, dan kau melancarkan satu dari ketiga Kutukan tak Termaafkan.

_Sial!_

Namun Potter lebih cepat, eh? Kau kalah, ya, kan? Darahmu menyembur ke mana-mana. Air dan darah bercampur satu. Kau jatuh di atas lantai basah itu—entah oleh darah pun air. Basah, hanya itu yang bisa kau rasakan.

***

Kau membuka matamu, dan mengedarkan pandangan. Pikiranmu mengatakan, bahwa kau sedang bermalam di Hospital Wing. Kau mencoba untuk menggerakan badanmu, dan efek yang tak terduga menyerangmu bagai listrik yang menyengat. Kau memaksa untuk terduduk, namun sakit yang kau rasakan memaksamu untuk kembali berbaring. Menutup mata, kau mencoba meredam sensasi perih di dadamu. Terpikir kembali olehmu tentang peristiwa itu. _Potter…_ kau menggeram dalam hati. Kebencianmu semakin memuncak, bersatu dengan sakit yang kau rasakan. _Dasar tukang cari muka! _kau membatin. _Apalagi yang diinginkannya kali ini? Membunuhku? Akan kucincang badan kurus menjijikkannya saat aku sudah sembuh nanti! Lihat saja, Penyelamat Bokong Tak Tahu Diri!_

Kau terus mengutuk si Pothead dalam batinmu. Terbayang wajah memuakkannya di pikiranmu, merasakan amarah yang spontan memuncak, dan keinginan kuat untuk membuatnya tersiksa. Kadang kau bertanya, apa tujuan Potter diciptakan di dunia? Untuk cari muka? Bahkan tak seorangpun menganggapnya spesial. Kau mengutuk lebih keras. Ralat: _banyak_ yang menganggapnya spesial. Apa kekuranganmu di mata semua orang dari padanya? Kau JELAS lebih baik darinya, begitu katamu. Namun orang _banyak_ tak sependapat, eh? Mereka bilang, Potty-lah yang harus melebihimu. _Karena keharusan bodoh itukah?_ Lalu kau bertanya lagi, _Maka jika Potter yang harus, apa tujuanku diciptakan di dunia?_ Namun tak seorangpun bisa menjawab, dan pertanyaan itu kau telan bulat-bulat.

Benarkah, tak ada seorangpun yang mempedulikanmu? Begitu, kan, yang kau ingin tanyakan? _Pansy mempedulikanku_, kau membela diri. Namun otakmu menemukan kesadaran. Sebuah kesadaran, bahwa Pansy memanfaatkanmu, itu bukan hal yang baru kau ketahui. Kau tahu hal itu, namun kau membiarkannya. Kau menikmati keberadaan Pansy, karena itulah cara untuk berpura-pura bahwa masih ada orang yang mempedulikanmu.

_Lalu gadis-gadis yang memujaku? _Kau bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jawab: Mereka hanya memuja dan peduli _kekayaan dan parasmu_, itu saja.

_Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibuku?_ Kau berusaha menemukan orang yang mempedulikanmu.

Jawab: Jawaban tergantung jalan pikiran dan pendapatmu. Apa kau berpendapat bahwa mereka mempedulikanmu? Hanya sekedar mengingatkan, bahwa mereka menikahpun _tanpa _cinta, dan mereka tidak peduli. Itu, kan, yang kau lihat selama ini? Atau pandanganmu berbeda? Kurasa, jawabannya _tidak_. Maaf, kau kurang beruntung.

_Pasti ada satu orang yang mempedulikanku! Kenapa kau membuatku merasa tidak dipedulikan?!_ Kau membentakku.

Jawabannya, mungkin ada. Tapi terbatas. Aku tidak membuatmu merasa tidak dipedulikan, karena sejujurnya, kau memang tidak dipedulikan. Namun kau tidak mau menerimanya. Hei, sifat angkuhmu itu akan membutakanmu dari kenyataan. Misalnya, kau pernah SEKALI mencontek pekerjaan Blaise tentang essay Ramuan. Namun, pasti kau lupa. Maka dari itu kuingatkan; keangkuhanmu itu, mengaburkan kesalahanmu.

Omong-omong tentang satu orang yang mempedulikanmu, apa kau ingat kejadian sebelum kau melaksanakan tugasmu? _Tidak_. Mari, kubantu untuk mengingatnya.

***

Saat itu kau sedang menangis di kamar mandi Ketua Murid, menatap dirimu di depan cermin kotor yang pecah. Merasakan ketakutan, kehampaan, ketidakberdayaan, dan keputusasaanmu saat diberi tugas berat yang selama ini menjadi pemicu kerapuhanmu. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawan. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk tinggal atau pergi, dua pilihan yang sama-sama sulit. Taruhanmu adalah nyawa: Ayah, Ibu, dan kau sendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti mengapa kau memiliki Tanda itu. Tidak ada yang mengerti tekanan yang kau rasakan sejak kecil. Didoktrin sebagai anak angkuh, penuh kebencian. Penganut 'Pureblood Segalanya'. Tidak ada yang mengerti perjalanan sulit yang kau lalui. Tak ada dan takkan pernah ada yang bisa mengerti. Kau sudah tercoreng. Kau kotor. Tidak ada lagi yang mau menganggapmu sebagai manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan perbuatan manusiawi: mempunyai kesalahan. Semuanya seolah menyalahkanmu. Seolah kaulah penyebab semuanya. Dan apa pelarianmu selama ini? Menangis. Ya.

Dasar banci.

Sebelum kau memprotes perkataanku lebih lanjut, kau mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahmu. Kau segera membasuh wajahmu dengan air dingin yang menusuk tulang, dan berbalik—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sontak, jantungmu berdegup kencang. Matamu terbelalak. Ha! Ketahuan kau rupanya. Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk lolos? Mengambil tongkatmu dengan panik, dan mengacungkannya di depan orang yang tak kau inginkan kehadirannya itu. Ragu, kau tidak merapalkan mantra apapun yang bisa menyerangnya.

Orang itu mengangkat tangan di depan dadanya, melindungi diri, mencoba menghentikan tindakan yang sama sekali belum kau lakukan dengan tangan kosong. Ingin kau mengucapkan mantra sederhana, _Obliviate_, namun kau tidak melakukan apapun, malah memasukan tongkatmu ke dalam saku celana, dan berjalan lurus ke depan. Cepat. Melewati orang itu.

"Hei!" Orang itu menarik tanganmu, dan menghentikan langkahmu. Menatap matamu yang sembab. Mengernyit, dia bertanya, "Kau—menangis?"

Jantungmu berdetak kencang.

"Bukan urusanmu, Mudblood!" kau membentaknya. Rasa malu dan amarah membuatmu seperti orang gila, harus kuakui itu.

Si Mudblood kotor itu terbelalak, dan melepasmu. Matanya terlihat terluka, dan ia tertunduk.

"Baiklah, bukan urusanku," katanya pelan. Namun ia segera mendongak, menatap matamu. "Setidaknya bisa kuceritakan pada Harry dan Ron—atau teman-teman, bahkan seluruh Hogwarts, bahwa kau _menangis_."

Marah, kau mendorongnya ke dinding. Merasakan tubuhnya yang tegang, dan punggungnya yang terbentur dinding dengan cukup keras. Gadis Mudblood itu merintih pelan, menatapmu dengan menantang. Siap berduel.

"Aku tidak menangis! Hanya cuci muka, kau Mudblood kotor idiot!"

Dia menyeringai, siap membalas tembakan yang siap membunuh.

"Cuci muka, eh? Sekalian cuci air mata juga? Banci."

Kau mengeluarkan tongkatmu, dan mengacungkannya di depan mata si Mudblood. Siap mengancam.

"Bicara sekali lagi, kubuat kau tak bisa bicara selamanya!"

"Oh, aku takut!" pekiknya dibuat-buat.

Mudblood ini hanya membuang waktumu, kau sadar itu. Kau melepas cengkramanmu di bahunya, dan berjalan pergi. Berpikir, _dia tidak akan berani membeberkan kejadian ini, atau sebuah kutukan sempurna akan membungkamnya seumur hidup_. Gadis itu menatap punggungmu penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya. Namun kau tak menghiraukan, tetap berjalan menuju kamarmu. Mudblood Granger mengekor di belakangmu, otak kelebihan kadar pertanyaannya itu membuatnya selalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. "Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Perkataan itu menjadi kalimat penghenti langkahmu. Kau berbalik, memandang dia yang menatapmu. _Apa tadi yang dikatakannya?_

"Yaa… Tapi mungkin, _bukan urusanku_." Dia memaksakan tertawa, masih menatapmu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Mudblood?" kau bertanya sinis. "Tentang otak kelebihan kadar pertanyaanmu yang selalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain? Tentang berita bahwa rambut semakmu selalu menghalangi pemandanganku? Tentang gigi berang-berangmu yang jadi pujaan para tikus?"

Sang Ketua Murid Putri mendelik. "Aku ingin tahu alasanmu. Alasan mengapa kau menangis—"

"Aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya cuci muka, dasar idiot!"

"Oke, oke! Berhenti memanggilku idiot, karena kau tak lebih pintar dariku, kau tahu itu." Dia melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku cukup pintar untuk mengetahui mana air biasa dan mana air mata. Matamu, kelilipan apa kau sampai sembab begitu? Kotoran Troll?"

"Diam, Mudblood, diam!" kau berteriak, mengacak-acak rambutmu frustasi. "Aku sedang frustasi, dan mulut bawelmu itu membuatku semakin gila, kau tahu?! Enyahlah!"

"Ya, begitulah kau. Tuan Agresif yang Angkuh. Kau tidak membiarkan orang membantumu menyelesaikan masalah, dan malah membentaknya! Aku tak heran bahwa selama ini kau besar kepala. Kau terlalu sombong untuk berbagi masalah dan cerita, makannya, hanya segelintir orang yang mau jadi temanmu. Hanya Slytherin, apa aku salah? Kau disegani bukan karena orang takut padamu, melainkan sebal pada sikapmu!"

"Terlalu sombong? Bah, _fuck_! Terus saja salahkan aku! Semuanya menyalahkanku! Tak ada seorangpun yang ingin bertukar nasib sepertiku, kau bodoh. Mana ada orang yang dipaksa untuk mendukung kesalahan dan menyalahkan kebenaran? Mana ada orang yang mau berada di antara orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, yang sama sekali tidak menyayanginya? Tentu saja aku tak mau begini!"

Bagus. Menjadikan Granger sebagai pelampiasan.

Kau duduk di atas sofa, menopang kepala dengan kedua tanganmu. Granger tampak salah tingkah, dan duduk di kursi berlengan di sebelahmu dengan ragu.

"Orang tuamu—"

"Mereka. Apa yang mau mereka beri padaku selain uang, harta benda, dan doktrin-doktrin sampah lainnya?" Kau mendengus.

"Mereka menyayangi—"

"Sayang? Bah! Bagaimana mereka memberi kasih sayang jika kasih sayang itu sendiri mereka tidak punya? Orang tua mana yang menyebabkan putranya sendiri masuk ke dalam jurang yang menyebabkannya menempuh kesalahan? Kau penyihir pintar, kan? Coba jawab aku! Bahkan aku sendiripun meragukanmu untuk mengerti pertanyaanku tadi."

Hening. Kau mengusap dahimu yang penuh dengan peluh tak berguna. Baru saja kau hendak pergi saat Granger memecah keheningan.

"Aku mengerti. Tentu saja tidak ada orang tua yang seperti kau bicarakan tadi, tapi mungkin jika ada, mereka melakukan itu karena keterpaksaan. Mereka tidak ingin melakukannya, namun mereka harus. Takdir, apa kau bisa menentangnya?" Granger menghela napas, menatapmu. "Aku tahu kemana tujuan perkataanmu. Kau berkata tentangmu, kan? Dengar, mungkin kau tak dapat kasih sayang, mungkin hidupmu tertekan. Tapi ketahuilah, hidup dijalankan bukan untuk kesia-siaan. Di balik semuanya, ada misteri yang belum kau pecahkan. Hidup mempunyai misi, dan dirimulah penentu di mana dan ke mana misi itu akan berlabuh. Jika kau memutuskan mengakhirinya, maka misi itu akan berakhir. Tapi jika kau memutuskan menempuhnya, siapa yang tahu jika akhirnya kau akan bahagia?

Percayalah, Draco. Ada hikmah dibalik kehidupan yang kau jalani. Sesulit apapun itu, jangan pernah terbesit di benakmu untuk menyerah. Karena jika kau menyerah, harus kukataan, kau _pengecut_. Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa."

Kau mendongak menatapnya. Gadis ini memberimu petunjuk, gadis ini memberimu semangat, gadis ini memberi arti kehidupan yang selama ini tak kau temui. Gadis ini mendukungmu, mengerti akan kondisimu. Dan kau bertanya, _apa ini berarti baik?_

Saat itulah kau sadar, bahwa masih ada orang yang mempedulikanmu. Orang yang benar-benar tak terduga.

***

Ingat kau sekarang?

Setelah kuingatkan, kau melarikan diri dari Hospital Wing dengan dada dan tangan yang masih diperban. Kau menuju ke Asrama Ketua Murid, tempat dirimu dan gadis itu. Dan itu dia di sana. Menekuni bukunya dengan rajin dengan mata yang enggan tertutup namun tak kuat untuk terbuka. Bahkan ia mungkin tak menyadari kedatanganmu. Kau berjalan menuju kamarmu, masuk dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Kau ambil secarik perkamen dan segera mengambil pena-bulu-mu, lalu duduk di kursi. Menulis sebuah surat singkat dengan tangan yang luar biasa sakit. Dalam hati kau mengulang pertanyaanmu,

_Apa ini berarti baik?_

***

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Ingat kejadian waktu itu? Saat kau dan aku di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid? Kuharap kau ingat, karena ada satu hal yang belum kukatakan padamu saat itu._

_Terima kasih._

_D. Malfoy_

* * *

Saya udah lama nulis ini waktu gak ada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin _Blood_. Buat yang udah nunggu _Blood_, saya harap ini bisa jadi selingan ya. Soalnya saya gak tau kapan mau ngelanjutin itu fanfic. Maaafff… banget. Tentang cara penulisan, maksud di sini ceritanya narator kita adalah diri Draco yang lain.

Oke, jadi gimana? Love it? Hate it? Klik tombol biru-ijo yang imut-imut itu dong ah~

* VioLet Vichi Latte *


End file.
